


An Arm and a Leg

by FakeLaughter



Category: America - Fandom, Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angry Sex, At least I have a good spot, Avengers and shit, Backstory, Bad Ending, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Casual Sex, Couch Sex, Dogs are so cool, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, Fast Pace, Fuckbuddies, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just really like that tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Mutant Reader, Porn With Plot, Reader is a slut, Reader-Insert, Sleeping is for nerds, Smart Reader, Tags Are Hard, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Up all night to get Bucky, Wall Sex, absolutely - Freeform, am i a bad person?, and proud of it, one time thing, reader has a life, reader is going places, request, sexy fun time, so many tags might as well make tags the fic, this is why I'm alone, too many tags, unprotected sex!!!, vengeance, you could get an std
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeLaughter/pseuds/FakeLaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Bucky and you having a quickie.<br/>Absolutely NO strings attached.<br/>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Arm and a Leg

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a big fan of Bucky, but a friend practically BEGGED me to make a story about him after my two avengers themed fucknotes.  
> (There's one about Pietro on the way. Just proof-reading it and it should be up in a day or two.)  
> So was requested by my friend...  
> Let's just say I'm not a good friend.

There were two major events in your life as an associate Avenger that you could remember. The first was the day you joined forces with the Avengers, about two years ago. You got lucky. You were pulled out from a secret military base in Afghanistan when it...exploded.  
Said secret facility was at the time used to hold, train and create super dogs for 'special purposes'. After the explosion, only one dog survived.  
You.  
Yes, the military experimented with the idea of shape shifting, and built itself a little squad of human-dog-hybrids. A group of highly trained soldiers with the ability to rip a man's limbs. The experiment was going quite well until a Hydra guy showed up to steal some vibranium.  
You can't say you were too upset about the explosion, after all, those things happen. It wasn't the first time security has failed to keep the enemy at bay, and it sure wasn't going to be the last, but you were a little upset about losing your squad mates, around 30 dogs, and 5 scientists. Mostly men in their mid 20', you were maybe the third or fourth girl to join the dogs and you were younger than most of the guys. You were also highly skilled at detaching yourself emotionally. You were cold and calculated, it takes more than 35 dead people to emote you.  
What you really felt bad about was losing your leg. That was the one thing that devastated you.  
A family friend of yours, Nick Fury, who was at the time in hiding, managed to pull you out and bring you to one of your idols, Mr. Tony Stark. As a kid, you even had a poster of him in your room at the base. But you couldn't believe he was actually going to be able to help you find the culprit who did that unspeakable thing to you, much less fix your missing leg.  
Well, he did what he could. At first, he tried building you a prosthetic similar to his suit, but it was heavy, and bulky, and couldn't transform to a dog leg. It sucked.  
Then his daughter suggested making something like a peg leg, and it worked for a while, it was light, you could adjust the length when you transformed, and when you really tried you could actually stand. But it didn't provide enough support considering your active lifestyle.  
Advancements eventually allowed Tony to build you a pretty decent leg, it looked quite human, and it was foldable so you could transform.  
You had your complaints but for the most part it did the trick.  
The second major event, was today.  
The whole thing started a week ago, when you just met Bucky.  
You where down at the lab, making some tweaks and adjustments to your leg, when the door opened.  
"Mr. Stark, is that you?" You called without turning to look at who entered the room.  
"Umm...no." Said a voice you didn't recognise.  
You turned around to see who it was.  
"Oh, hello. I don't think we've met, you are...?" The man in front of you said nervously.  
The metal arm, the shoulder length hair, his eyes were very different than you expected, a lot softer than the mental image you had of him, but you still recognised them, there was no need for introduction, you knew this guy.  
"[name], and you are the Winter Soldier. Charmed to make your acquaintance." You boldly took his hand in your oily gloved hand for a handshake. "So you're the new recruit?"  
He shook your hand back and nodded. "Yeah, just joined. Steve told me to come down here to get some stuff. Didn't expect to see a pretty girl so soon, much less a soldier." He smiled, pointing at your dog tags.  
"Why aren't you as sharp as a knife." You chuckled and finished up with your leg. "You're not too bad yourself, metal arm and all."  
"What, this old thing?" He gave you a naughty grin and proceeded to pick up a couple of boxes labeled 'CAP JUNK' in Tony's handwriting. You grabbed one of the boxes with the sweetest smile. "Here, let me help a fellow soldier."  
"Thank you oh so very much, madam."   
You both laughed.  
On your way back up, and for the entire following week, you got closer and closer to him. You exchanged stories about smoky battlefields and gory adventures, as well as flirtatious (borderline slutty) suggestions. There was no denying the physical attraction, and why would there be? You were young and beautiful, and he was smoking hot, it wasn't the least bit odd that you two would hit it off so easily.   
So when after a couple of days you suggested being 'friends with benefits', it was no surprise that he jumped on the opportunity.  
"Just as long as we make it clear that this is purely physical, no emotional attachment or some bullshit, just sex." you said.  
"Sure. Wait," he paused to think. "If we're gonna hook up, even if its just casual, we should make sure we stay safe."  
"You mean a condom? I can buy some if you're too embarrassed-"  
"I mean schedules. We can't have Tony or Steve walk in on us. We gotta make sure we really are alone"  
You didn't really care if you were going to be alone or not, quite frankly you were ready to tear into his flesh right there on the spot, but he had a point. It would be very inconvenient if Tony, or anyone else for that matter, caught you, they'd never let you live it down. "And there's also the small matter of the security cameras." You sighed.  
"We should get a room!"  
"That's not very casual. How about your place?"  
"It's a mess, we really shouldn't."  
A huge grin spread across your face. "Well then, mr. Barnes, if you fix it up, I promise to help you make it messy again. REEEEEAL MESSY."  
He pulled you in against him with one arm and had an equally suggestive grin as you. You could actually feel his massive boner through his pants when he got his leg between yours and it brushed against your metal leg.  
"Friday. Nine thirty. My place. Don't wear pants."  
That Friday, on nine am, Bucky received a text.

[name]: are you ready for me?  
[Barnes]: what time is it?  
[Barnes]: are you crazy  
[name]: yes  
[Barnes]: it's 9 fucking am  
[Barnes]: I meant pm and even if I didn't I should have 30 more minutes  
[name]: couldn't wait  
[Barnes]: I didn't even have breakfast yet  
[name]: I'll be there in five  
[Barnes]: fuck you>:(  
[name]: wasn't that the plan?  
[Barnes]: ....  
[Barnes]: you are SO lucky I'm horny af srsly  
[name]: well it has been like, what, 75 years? That's one HELL of a dry spell ;)  
[name]: now stop texting me and open the door!!!  
You stood there holding your phone when Bucky opened the door and glared at you.  
"You said five. It's been barely two minutes."  
You adjusted your heavy coat slightly. "You don't have a left hand so I didn't think you'd have a watch."  
He growled and pulled you in his apartment, slamming the door behind you and pinning you with your back against it. You smiled and giggled at his sudden show of force, which wasn't completely unwelcome. You unbuckled your coat's belt slowly and then let it fall off you, revealing your naked form to him.  
"How...did you...get here...?" He couldn't help staring at you, looking you up and down.  
"Took a cab."  
"Like this?"  
"Why, does that make me a slut?"  
He grinned, and then pulled you close, smashing your lips together to a feverish kiss. He practically harassed your tongue, moaning into you. His hands started ravaging your smooth skin, going from your back to your thighs to your shoulders and your bottom, and your hands mirrored his every movement on him. You could hear him unbuckling his pants and you started pulling his shirt over his head as his pants and boxers fell to the ground, joining your coat. You finally broke the kiss, both panting, and you threw his shirt to the pile.  
"That is so hot." He whispered into your ear, giving it a quick lustful bite. You were quick to respond by sending your hands to his raging erection. His shaft was so hard for you.  
You dropped to your knees and started licking his tip hungrily.  
"W-wait, b-bedroom..." He moaned.  
"No time." You shot back, and took half of his length into your mouth. He let out a loud raspy moan in approval, and you started bobbing your head up and down. You were usually not the type to do all of the work, but on this special occasion, you had no intention of taking it slow. In less than twelve seconds you were already going full speed and full length, letting his throbbing staff gag you every time you reached it's base. You let your fingers caress whatever your lips and tongue weren't busy wetting, his breath growing more erratic, his moans grow louder, every now and then you heard him throw another dirty word at you.  
"Fuckkk... Yesss.... Ohhh... Gggooooddd.... Slow down I'm gonna cum... Ohhh..."  
You felt a twitch. You immediately took his meat out of your mouth and got on your feet.  
"Take me. Right now. Right here, against this door. Do it now."  
He didn't even question you, not even to see if you were properly lubricated, storming you in a flash, lifting your legs up in the air and around his waist, his dick, wet of your spit, splitting you in half, as he slammed you into the door and thrusted into you in one go.  
You screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure.  
"Ohhh godddd....you ok...?" He panted as he started moving. "Should've probably put some more effort into foreplay..."  
"No, keep going, please!!!" You begged. You dug your nails deep into the flesh of his bare back, grinding, seeking friction. He complied and picked up the pace. With every thrust he reached deeper, faster, harder, every thrust draws another sigh of relief from you, another moan of pleasure from him.  
His pumping got more vigorous, he got his hands around your back as to hold you, removing you from the door, carrying you to the couch, still drilling into you as he walked there, and then pinning you down to the softness of the couch. Your head started spinning when you felt one of his fingers tease your clit and for a moment you thought you might lose yourself. The room was filled with erotic noises of your sex being repeatedly penetrated by his, and the moans of the both of you. He was considerably louder though.  
He pumped harder and harder as he approached his orgasm.  
"I'm gonna-I'm gonna- OHHH [name] IM CUMMINGGGG"  
"Cum outside!!!!" You growled at him when you felt him throbbing, realising suddenly that he wasn't even wearing a condom. Just in time, he pulled out, and sprayed his load all over you, screaming your name. Four or five shots, and then he collapsed over you.  
"Oh god.... [name].... That was...." he struggled to catch his breath.  
You smiled at him and ran your fingers in his hair.  
"Bucky...." You whispered. He got closer.  
"Yes, [name]?" He nuzzled your neck gently.  
Suddenly, you dug your fingernails straight into the connection between his flesh and his metal arm. You forced your way through, ignoring his surprised shriek of pain. With a smirk, you kicked him to the ground and stood over him, pulling on his arm.  
"That's for my leg, you asshole." And you ripped his metal arm.  
You grabbed your coat and walked away.  
That was the last time you saw the Winter Soldier.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing gets you wetter than sweet, sweet vengeance.


End file.
